lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Helgus Antonius
]] Die Helgus Antonius ist ein Container/Hospital Schiff, welches von der Hanso Foundation unterhalten wird. Es läuft von Sanremo in Italien in der Nacht vom 6. Juli 2006 aus, wahrscheinlich mit Kurs auf Sri Lanka. Momentan wurde das Schiff nur als Teil des Lost Experience erwähnt. Geschichte Logo beschriftet sind, werden auf die Helgus Antonius geladen.]] Rachel Blake fand das Schiff rein zufällig während sie jemandem zum Flughafen folgte, von dem sie dachte es sei Thomas Mittelwerk. Nachdem sie erkannte, dass es sich nur um niedrig gestellte Mitarbeiter aus der Stiftung handelte, hat sie kehrt gemacht, um ans Wasser zu fahren und ihre Pläne zu überdenken. Als sie am Kai entlang ging, sah Sie wie die Besatzung Container, welche mit dem Hanso Logo beschriftet waren, auf die Antonius luden. In den nächsten Tagen, fragte Black den Hafenmeister über die Fracht und den Bestimmungsort der Antonius aus. Trotz des Bestechungsgelds (vom Rest der Widmore Abfindung), meinte der Hafenmeister nie die Helgus Antonius ein- oder auslaufen, gesehen zu haben. In Frankreich, hinterließ Darla Taft ein nützliches Paket. Neben anderen Gegenständen befand sich eine schematische Zeichnung, welche das Schiff als Hospitalschiff kennzeichnet, darunter. Darauf waren mehrere Bereich mit "Quarantäne" markiert. Des Weiteren zeigt die Zeichnung die Kontruktion des Schiffes und eine Zusammenarbeit der Paik Heavy Industries und der Hanso Group. Bestimmung Rachel Blake behauptet, ein Gespräch zwischen Thomas Mittelwerk und einen Vertreter von Paik Heavy Industries aufgezeichnet zu haben, der "Minsu" genannt wird. "Ich denke, dass Sie erfreut sein werden, zu hören, dass Ihr Schiff fast bereit ist; mit all den Änderungen. Aber ich muss Sie warnen - diese Art von Schiff kann nirgendwo andocken ". Mittlewerk antwortet, "Wir haben einen Hafen". Rachel entdeckt, dass Mittlewerk dänische Schiff-Fahrtsstraßen erforscht, welche von einer alten Gesellschaft, gennannt "Allied Copenhagen Marine Merchants", verwendet wurde . Diese Gesellschaft wird mit Magnus Hanso in Verbindung gebracht, dem Eigentümer Sklavenschiffs des späten 19. Jahrhundert der Black Rock. (Rachel Blake Kopenhagen 02) In ihrem Video (Rachel Blake Kopenhagen 05) sagt Rachel, "Ich kann euch nur sagen, dass sie ein neues Schiff auf einer alten Route fahren lassen, aber warum, und um was zu finden? Und was am Entwurf dieses Schiffs ist anders, und macht es so speziell macht?" Als sie die Aktivitäten in Europa untersucht, schafft es Rachel Blake, Information über das Interesse der Hanso-Stiftung an einer Anzahl von geographischen Standorten aufzudecken. Während Blake glaubt, dass es sich um Inseln handelt, wurde aufgedeckt, dass es sich bei einem Standort um Edward Island, ein Südhafen am Lake Superior, der Kanada von den USA trennt, handelt. Rachel glaubt, dass der wahre Zielort des Helgus Antoniuss Sri Lanka ist. Zweck thumb|Schematic of the Antonius Die Helgus Antonius scheint ein Teil des Projektes Spider Protokoll der Hanso Foundations zu sein. Es ist ein mit Quarantänestationen ausgestattetes medizinisches Schiff. Es wurde möglicherweise dafür entworfen, Patienten oder Opfer im Anschluss an Mittelwerks Sri Lanka-Experiment aufzunehmen (wenn es stattgefunden hätte). Die Spezifikationen des Schiffs sind: * Verdrängung - 61.441 MT * Länge - 294,13 m * Breite - 32,26 m * Entwurf - 13,50 m * Kapazität - 4.578 TEU Name Die Bedeutung des Namens Helgus Antoniuss unbekannt. Viele haben versucht, ihn mit heiliger Blume zu übersetzen (auch Blake verwiest in einem späteren Post darauf). Es wurde vermutet, schwedisch für Wochenendantonym zu sein, nachdem Online-Übersetzer dieses Ergebnis brachten. Jedoch ist die Übersetzung falsch, und die Phrase ist nicht in der schwedischen Sprache vorhanden. Eine andere Möglichkeit ist, dass der Name ein Anagramm von irgendeiner Art ist. Interessant scheint es, dass der Name auf die Seite des Schiffs mit einem kleingeschriebenen "i" zu sehen ist, obwohl der Rest des Namens großgeschrieben wird. Dies gilt jedoch nur für die Beschriftung vom Schiff. Auf einer Blaupause des Schiffs wird der Name mit einem großen "I" geschrieben. Wissenswertes * Der Grundriss ist der eines Massengutfrachters und nicht der eines Container Schiffs, er zeigt auch verschiedene Größen für die Länge mit 1) 321 m und 10.700 TEUs und 2) 294,13 m und 4.578 TEUs. Die kleinere Größe ist entsprechend der Proportionen auf dem Grundriss realistisch. Sie würde einem großen Handymax oder Panamax Frachter nahe kommen. Die erste Größe würde die Helgus Antonius bedeutend größer machen. Sie könnte zum Beispiel nicht den Panamakanal durchfahren, der gegenwärtig nur Schiffe bis zu etwa 5000 TEUs und 304,8 m (1000 Fuß) Länge handhaben kann. * Der Hafen von Sanremo, Italien hat kein Frachtterminal und hat eine Maximaltiefe von 6 Metern. Unbeantwortete Fragen * Warum sind einige Abschnitte des Schiffs (in Rot für "Quarantäne") auf den Plänen markiert? * Was bedeutet der Name wirklich? Category:The Lost Experience Category:Fahrzeuge en:Helgus Antonius es:Helgus Antonius fr:Helgus Antonius pl:Helgus Antonius pt:Helgus Antonius